


Taste

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-25
Updated: 2005-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish





	Taste

What is the sound a  
zipper makes when pulled down with  
a set of sharp teeth?

Billy demonstrates;  
catching Dom's skin as he does.  
Dom hisses, twitching,

fingers twisting in  
Billy's hair. Billy snakes his  
tongue out, teasing the

skin. _What do you taste  
like, I wonder?_ Curved smile like  
a scimitar. _Find_

_out_

, Dom invites. Eyes  
raise slowly, calculated,  
meeting molten sea.

_You want me to._ Fact.  
Dom nods, eyes locked on Billy's  
as his jeans descend,

over hips, down thighs.  
_Want you to taste me, want to  
taste you_ – Dom's lips part

as Billy lowers  
his mouth. _OhshityesBilly-  
-ohgodfuckme**please**._


End file.
